


The Smell of You, Baby

by Impala_Chick



Series: Lose Your Mind and Come to Your Senses [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Companionable Snark, Friends With Benefits, Incorrect use of body wash, Intimacy, M/M, Not sponsored by Old Spice, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Scents & Smells, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Steve wakes up to Tony in his bed, and decides that a shower is in order.This is the third of five parts in the "Lose your mind and Come to Your Senses" series, all focused on Steve's senses in relation to a certain Avenger. You don't have to read the first two parts for this to make sense.





	The Smell of You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "shower sex" square on my Stony MCU Bingo card.
> 
> Title from the Rolling Stones song "Heaven."

Steve’s small porthole window was back-lit by the bright oranges and reds that signaled dawn had broken over the compound, but it wasn’t the light that woke him. Steve’s inner clock was pretty well tuned, and he was usually up by 0600. Steve had planned on pulling on some sweats, grabbing his key card, and heading outside to run the perimeter of the compound, just as he did nearly every morning. Steve enjoyed routine. Feeling in control of his schedule made him feel in control of his life, in a way that he hadn’t when he was first de-iced. 

However, Tony totally ruined his plans. Tony was still there, and Steve’s body was still pressed against Tony’s back. Steve’s skin felt warm and flushed, as if he had been out in the sun. He slowly pulled back his left leg, which was hooked over Tony’s hip, until he was laying mostly on his back. Steve could hear Tony breathing softly, and carefully leaned over to press his nose against Tony’s shoulder blade, still covered by the shirt Tony had on last night.

With every inhale he could smell Tony’s fabric softener and underneath that, the tangy scent of Tony’s sweat. Steve languished like that, glad he resisted the urge to get out of bed, until Tony yawned and peered up at him.

“Enjoying the view?” Tony teased, still half asleep. 

“Can’t you tell?” Steve answered easily. Might as well try to hide behind teasing words for as long as Tony would let him. Last night had gotten entirely more intimate than Steve was used to, and they hadn’t even had sex in two weeks. Steve wasn’t a total idiot when it came to dating, contrary to what Natasha said. But his “dating” style had always been more about stealing intimate moments when you could, keeping things out of public view, and never counting on something lasting. With Tony in his arms, in his bed, things felt different, more serious. 

“Time to get up, Stark. You need a shower,” Steve said as he rolled away from Tony to get out of bed.

“Ouch. Ya know, in the 21st century we like to be a little more subtle -” Tony grumbled as he propped himself up on his elbows and shot a look over his shoulder at Steve.

“I also need a shower, if you catch my drift. How’s that for subtle?” Steve walked around the bed until he was in front of Tony, and slowly pulled his white government issue boxer briefs down to expose his ass cheeks. Tony giggled, and Steve grinned in triumph.

“Cheeky this morning, I see.” 

Steve didn’t look back, but he heard Tony climb out of bed and follow him into the bathroom. Steve slid back the frosted glass door to turn the shower handle to warm, and put his hand under the water. Tony came up behind him and put his arms around his chest, and Steve breathed in deeply. The smell of the stone tiles on the floor of the shower, slick with water, mingled with the undeniably masculine scent of Tony right behind him, and Steve easily imagined himself caught in a rainstorm, holding Tony in his arms. He shook his head to banish the thought.

He turned around as Tony started to undress, and he let his eyes roam up and down Tony’s body as he ditched his T-shirt and slacks. Tony’s chiseled chest transitioned seamlessly to his cut abdomen, and then to dark and slightly curly pubic hair. Steve was still impressed with how Tony managed to both stay fit and stay up all night working.

Steve stopped him when he was just in his blue boxers. 

“Let me,” he insisted. Tony stepped forward, and Steve stepped out of his own briefs before he reached out and put his hands on Tony’s hips. Steve curled his wet fingers around Tony’s boxers and tugged them down. Even before the boxers hit the floor, Steve could smell Tony’s heady arousal; it practically filled the small bathroom. Steve stepped backwards over the threshold and under the water, and pulled Tony along with him.

Steve let the water run down his face with his eyes closed. The piquant smell of Tony, his skin and his sweat and his desire, washed over Steve. He felt Tony’s fingertips against his back, and relaxed into the touch. The sounds of the water dripping over Tony’s body onto the tile gave the whole moment a surreal quality that Steve couldn’t quite describe. Maybe this was what real couples felt all the time. 

“Still with me?” Tony asked quietly. “Because I do believe I still owe you one.” 

Steve opened his eyes against the water and stepped back half a step so that the water wasn’t falling directly onto his face anymore. He looked down at Tony, who was on his knees.

“Would you agree?” Tony smiled his shark-like grin at Steve, and Steve got a little weak in the knees. He finally noticed his erection, bobbing in front of Tony’s face. Tony reached out to touch him, and Steve gasped at the contact. His cock was slick from the water, and Tony’s hand easily jerked him up and down a few times.

“Tony, as good as you look right now, you don’t owe me shit,” Steve said, straightforward. He saw Tony’s smile soften, and he leaned back on his haunches like he was waiting for Steve to say more. The air thickened, like maybe Tony was finally going to ask him why he was taking their arrangement so seriously, why he was practically obsessed with Tony, and everything would come crumbling down. Steve felt so exposed, so vulnerable standing in the shower, after sharing a bed with Tony the night before. He wasn’t ready to show all of his cards or explain how Tony made him feel. Things didn’t have to change if Steve just let the status quo stand, and he could just enjoy what he could get.

Tony didn’t press Steve, but instead stood up and wrapped his hands around Steve’s biceps. Steve breathed a sigh of relief. Tony leaned forward, and Steve chased Tony’s lips with his own. Steve breathed into Tony’s mouth before pushing his tongue inside. Steve practically inhaled him, but Tony didn’t protest. On the contrary, Tony groaned against Steve’s mouth, and Steve started to smell his own arousal filter through the steam in the shower. They were crammed into the small shower stall, and to Steve, the smell of both of them turned on was getting intoxicating. 

“Fine. But if you’re going to fuck me, I’d really like for that to take place sometime soon, considering I have work to get to today,” Tony teased as he broke away from the kiss. 

“That can be arranged,” Steve replied as he turned Tony to face the wall. 

“I’m glad I’m taller than you,” Steve said to the shell of Tony’s ear before be nipped gently at his earlobe, just because he knew it would tick Tony off.

“Big talker, but I have yet to see you use your height to your advantage.” 

“Today seems a good a time as any,” Steve said as he reached his hand down to cup Tony’s right ass cheek. Tony canted his hips away from the wall invitingly, and Steve watched water droplets drip down his back. Tony was mostly out of the shower spray, but his skin was still wet.

“That it does.” Tony reached around and stuck a slick finger into himself, and Steve sucked in a breath. Steve kept kneading Tony’s ass cheek as Tony worked himself open, and Steve leaned forward to kiss Tony’s shoulder blade. He breathed against Tony’s slick skin, enjoying the wet popping sounds Tony was making with his finger.

“Use soap,” Tony directed. Steve reached over to the shelf and grabbed the red bottle of Old Spice body wash, and squeezed some onto Tony’s back. The woodsy, crisp scent quickly filtered through the shower, and Steve watched as the soap slid down Tony’s ass until Steve caught some in his fingers. He rubbed at Tony’s back to lather it, and enjoyed the way Tony kept wiggling his ass invitingly.

“Could you get a more stereotypical soap, Rogers?” Tony looked back over his shoulder to grin at Steve.

“What does it say about you that you like it so much, Stark?” Steve mused as he circled Tony’s hole with the heavily scented soap. Steve figured he would never not smell the soap and be reminded of Tony, in that moment, waiting for his cock. He put the soap bottle back, and ran his fingers gingerly over Tony’s body. Tony moaned breathlessly at his touch, and Steve bent his knees to push his cock against Tony’s hole.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve ground out as he pushed himself inside Tony, slick with water and soap. The heady mix of masculine scents invigorated Steve, made him feel strong and capable and wanted. He fucked into Tony while his hands gripped Tony’s hips, and he could hear Tony mumbling against the shower wall. 

“So fucking good when you fuck me like that. Fuck, Steve.”

Steve knew he was close; he almost couldn’t control himself when Tony said his name, his first name, like that. It seemed to only happen when they were in situations like this one, fucking each other like their lives depended on it. 

“I want you to cum for me, Tony,” Steve growled against Tony’s ear. He could hear the wet sounds Tony made with his hand as he started to jerk himself, and Steve pumped into Tony erratically a few more times before he whited out briefly.

Tony’s voice brought him back.

“So good for me,” Tony murmured. Steve could smell the tangy, salty scent of Tony’s cum against the shower wall, and he leaned down to kiss Tony’s shoulder again before he pulled out. Steve watched some of his cum slide out of Tony along with his cock, and Steve felt his cock getting hard again at the sight. Benefit or curse of the serum, depending on the mood Steve was in. Today? He felt sated, even if his cock was trying to betray him.

Tony turned around and placed a wet kiss to Steve’s lips, and Steve sighed against his mouth. The steam from the shower and the musky smell of sex clung to both of them.

“Maybe we should take a proper shower now?” Steve said, reluctant to break the mood but cognizant of how it would look if he didn’t emerge from his bedroom until much later than usual with a sleepy Tony in tow.

“Yeah, I really do have shit to get done today,” Tony agreed. Steve got down the bottle of soap and passed it to him before he stepped directly under the water again.

He watched Tony squeeze the soap onto his hand, and then work up a lather on his own chest. Steve took the soap and did the same to himself, trying to act like this wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to shower together, but he was sure Tony could read his face by now. Or if not his face, than his erection.

Mercifully, Tony broke the silence while they washed themselves. “Well, Cap. Any good breakfast around here?”

“The mess hall isn’t so bad.” Steve still watched Tony out of the corner of his eye, and he caught Tony watching him, but they each kept at their task. Steve enjoyed the way the musty smell of sex hadn’t yet dissipated, and it mingled with the hyper-masculine smell of the soap in a way that Steve was positive could have gotten him high if he tried hard enough.

They chatted easily in the shower until the water started to get cold, and then they both stepped out to dry off. As Steve passed Tony his clothes and they got dressed, Steve tried not to dwell on the fact that Tony was going to smell like him all day.


End file.
